Cuffs, Heels, and Latex
by LexusGrey
Summary: Casey/Olivia. Olivia's been naughty... WARNINGS: kink!


"You've been a bad girl, Olivia."

Sigh. "I know."

"You're going to be punished."

Another sigh. "I know."

"Try not to like it too much."

A wry grin. "I'll try. Can I look yet?"

"Not quite... keep your eyes closed."

Olivia grumbled under her breath. Casey was putting on some ridiculous outfit or other, and she didn't want her girlfriend to see her putting it on. Nevermind going into the bathroom to change... she apparently thought it would be fun to make Olivia stand in the middle of the room with her eyes closed while she got into whatever fake leather this or that she was into this week. Olivia hated the skimpy costumes... they didn't exactly command respect for the ADA. It was much harder to enjoy being punished when she wasn't thinking about how nearly naked her girlfriend was.

When Casey next spoke, it was right into Olivia's ear, and she jumped. How had the redhead gotten so close without her noticing? Either Casey was getting more stealthy, or she was slipping in her vigilance.

"Put your hands behind your back and open your eyes."

Casey's voice was smooth, silky, charged with dominance, and it made Olivia shiver. She clasped her hands behind her back, interlacing her fingers as she finally opened her eyes.

Casey stepped back and stood taller than Olivia, staring slightly down at her gaping girl.

Liv's mouth dropped open, her thighs instantly slick at the sight of her lover. Casey had not put on a skimpy outfit, not by a long shot. She was covered in a shiny black latex bodysuit from her neck, all the way down, where it disappeared beneath a pair of patent leather knee-high platform boots with about six inch heels. Holy shit. Somebody had clued Casey in to what a dominant should look like in order to evoke the maximum amount of holyfuck from Olivia Benson.

Casey produced a pair of Olivia's handcuffs from God-knows-where, since she clearly had no pockets on that skin-tight, delicious piece of clothing. She moved easily out of sight behind the detective, slipping the steel restraints over her wrists and locking her down securely.

Olivia was used to being handcuffed, they had done this plenty of times, but for some reason this was different. Her heart was racing, her fingers instinctively flexing and recoiling into fists. She heard every click as the cuffs tightened, until the steel became an uncomfortable vice that she could not escape from. Not that she'd want to escape from Casey.

Every sense was heightened as Casey ran a fingernail down her spine and whispered again into her ear. "Crop or belt?"

Liv sucked in a breath, forcing herself to exhale slowly. Which did she want? She loved the feel of a riding crop on her ass, harsh and finely concentrated, each blow making her twitch. But Casey hadn't belted her in ages, and she realized she missed the cool leather strap being laid across her skin in thick stripes. "Belt," she answered after only a second or two of contemplation. Her thighs clenched nervously in anticipation of Casey's next command.

Casey took her time circling the naked detective, her eyes raking that gorgeous, toned body, and she stopped in front of Olivia, her lips a breath away from her lover's. "I want you to bend over," she began.

Olivia nodded, moving toward the bed, but Casey stopped her with a hand on her arm. She turned back around, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Let me finish." Casey licked her lips with a sultry smile. "I want you to bend over, right here, and grab your ankles, Liv." She snaked her hands behind her startled girlfriend and slipped the key into the handcuff release, tossing the cuffs onto the bed.

Olivia's surprise showed on her face. Casey had never requested that position of her. Before she had a minute to question it, though, her groin clenched in appreciation of the novel command, and she nodded again, bending over in the middle of the room, wrapping her fingers tightly around her ankles. She wasn't prepared for how exposed the position was going to make her feel, and the cool air on her asshole and pussy lips let her know just what was on exhibition. She blushed, almost losing her balance, but steadied herself and swallowed, hard. "Case?"

"Yeah?"

"This is hot."

"Yeah." Casey moved to the closet and grabbed a heavy, smooth leather belt, folding it in half and snapping both sides against each other. The resulting sound made Olivia shudder, the ADA watched it roll through her girlfriend with satisfaction. She knew Olivia liked being punished. Hell, that was the only reason she ever punished her lover. Olivia never did anything to merit a punishment besides occasionally asking for one. She'd never forget the first time Olivia had asked for a spanking.

_They were laying in bed, a few weeks after they'd started dating, and Olivia pushed up on her hands and knees above Casey, dropping her head to steal a kiss. "Casey, can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course," she answered, returning the kiss eagerly._

_"Actually, it's a favor," Olivia continued._

_"Sure, what do you need, Liv?"_

_"A spanking."_

_"What?" She hadn't heard that right, had she?_

_"A spanking," Olivia repeated. "From you."_

_"You mean like... on your butt?"_

_Olivia smirked. "That is the traditional area that spankings are given..."_

_"Wow."_

_"If you don't want to, that's fine," Liv said with a quirky grin._

_"Oh hell yes I want to," Casey assured her quickly, sitting up against the headboard. "You want one right now?" she asked for clarification._

_Liv's grin faded back into a smirk and she nodded, pulling the blankets off of them both and laying herself over Casey's lap._

And Casey had spanked her. She loved that memory... she drew from it often, and now was no exception as she stared at Olivia, readying to punish her.

Olivia loved that memory too. Casey had been such a natural at it, hitting all the right places with the right force to make it feel SO good. Now, though, she was only thinking about Casey standing behind her in a latex catsuit, holding a belt that belonged to Elliot. She had borrowed it at work one day and forgotten to give it back... and it turned out to be such a good belt for spanking that she just kept it. She'd give it back to him someday. Maybe.

Or maybe not. She moaned as the first stroke connected with her backside, the smooth leather heating up her skin with a delicious sting. "Ohhh, Case," she groaned as the belt kept landing, making her squirm.

"I thought you were going to try not to enjoy it too much," Casey quipped, firing a few back-handed strokes in a row.

"This is me trying," Liv promised, another low groan leaving her lips. She was already soaked.

Casey laughed, striping Olivia's backside and thighs a bright red before she finally stopped, draping the belt over the end of the bed frame and returning to Olivia's side. She bent down and took Olivia's wrists, gently tugging her to stand, then pulled Liv's hands behind her back and walked her to the bed, bending her over the edge. She picked up the discarded handcuffs and snapped them into place, making sure Liv couldn't get out of them. "Close your eyes, baby. I'll be right back."

Olivia purred contently, closing her eyes as she was asked. The wait was easy. She just allowed herself to feel the hot sting of her ass and thighs, letting the sensations travel through her, relaxing her and making her wetter at the same time. She heard Casey approach this time, but kept her eyes closed.

"Will we need lube?" Casey asked, dipping a finger into Olivia's sex before her lover could answer. The wetness that enveloped her was expected, but that didn't make Casey any less ravenous to feel it. "Oh, no, we won't need a drop," she observed, pulling her hand away and pressing the head of her strap-on against Olivia's slippery entrance. "We could fit a whole football team in there if you hadn't been trying so hard not to enjoy that spanking."

Olivia started to laugh, but it turned into a groan as Casey drove the dildo hard inside her from behind. She loved that. She loved pretty much everything Casey did to her in the bedroom. She rocked back against her girlfriend's cock as much as she could with her hands cuffed behind her back.

Casey forced a hand under Olivia's hips to play with her clit as she rode the detective forcefully. In, out, in, out, watching the play of muscles in her lover's triceps as she strained against her bindings. She pinched the swollen bundle of nerves, rubbing over it with forceful strokes of her thumb, working Olivia steadily toward release.

Liv wished she could grab the headboard or the sheets, or anything, but she settled for giving a scream of pleasure as she tensed and came hard, crashing over the edge.

Casey pulled out and leaned over Liv, kissing the back of her neck and nuzzling her lover gently. "Love you baby. Do you feel punished enough?"

Liv purred happily, nodding into the sheets. "Yeah," she murmured. "And I love you too. You're so good."

Casey smiled, finding the handcuff keys again and unlocking Liv, then taking off her boots and carefully peeling the latex catsuit from her body. She climbed up onto the bed and pulled her girlfriend into her arms. "Night," she whispered, reaching over and flicking off the lamp on the nightstand.

"Night," Olivia whispered back, curling against Casey, falling asleep with a lightly throbbing backside and a very pleased smile.

Fin


End file.
